1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of electronic sales transactions, and, more particularly, to presenting advertising content during searches of digital receipts.
2. Related Art
In a variety of transactions, consumers or buyers of goods or services typically receive receipts from their respective merchants or service providers as proof of existence of conducted transactions. Generally, receipts are issued by merchants and service providers for a number of reasons including, for example, regulatory or tax reasons and convenience purposes. A receipt provides information about a corresponding transaction for the purpose of providing all participants with a trace or record of the transaction. Receipts can later be used by a consumer for various purposes including, for example, proving participation in a transaction for tax reporting purpose, product returns, use as a claim ticket for a further transaction, provisioning warranties, etc. Depending on a variety of factors, such as, for example, items being purchased, business or personal purchase, amount of purchase, etc., a consumer may desire an electronic receipt and/or a paper receipt.
For in-store purchases, consumers generally obtain a paper receipt at the point-of-sale. However, some point-of-sale systems also support the delivery of digital receipts at the point-of-sale. Further, for telephone or online purchases digital receipts are typically delivered to a customer.
However, receipt delivery mechanisms are somewhat rigid and may not allow a merchant much, if any, flexibility in configuring the presentation of digital receipts and/or presenting supplemental information along with digital receipts. For example, a conventional point-of-sale (“POS”) system typically includes a POS terminal, one or more peripheral devices (display monitor, receipt printer, barcode scanner, weigh scale, electronic signature pad) and a payment processor with pin pad (for credit and debit cards). The data for sales transactions is usually stored in a storage device at the POS terminal, which may be uploaded to one of the remote transaction authorization server or another remote server of the credit/debit card companies. Thus, although POS systems are well equipped for merchants to monitor and collect transaction data from the POS system, the format and content of the digital receipts is often pre-determined by the POS system.
As such, digital receipts may be in a pre-configured format that is not adjustable. For example, digital receipts can be images of paper receipts that are provided to a customer at the POS system. The digital receipts can include a store identifier, a receipt identifier, a date and time of purchase, and various receipt items having item identifiers and item information. The receipt items are typically listed sequentially based on their scan order (i.e., the order the cashier scanned the items). Since the digital receipt is an image file, a customer is limited to viewing receipt items in the same sequential order.
Some POS systems may be capable of generating digital receipts as separate digital data. However, POS systems are typically sold with a proprietary on-board software system that may be specific to the merchant's business. The merchant is able to make minor programming adjustments to add discount codes and other special offers, but has limited ability to add more complex functionality to the POS system.